Lampshade On My Dick 2: Incumming
by Skrellogs
Summary: After living together for almost a year, Fiddleford and Hugh are blessed with a special surprise that changes their lives forever.


Fiddleford slowly opened his eyes as he awoke, the morning sun creeping into the room momentarily blinding him. He slowly sat up and placed his small, round glasses on his healthy-sized nose. He looked over to his boyfriend, Hugh Neutron, who was naked. They were both naked and kinda smelly after the night of phat sex they had the night before. The engineer smiled as he remembered the nasty stuff they'd done last night. His dick hardened as he let his mind wander.

He had to be off for work in about an hour. He wished he could just stay home and have passionate cracker sex all day long, but he was the only one with a job that brought in steady income. Doing his best to keep quiet, Fiddleford stodd up from the bed and made his way to their shared bathroom to shower. A cold shower.

Once he was bathed and dressed for work, he was fixing his tie and walking out the bedroom door when he heard the sweet, soft voice of his partner. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Fiddleford turned to see that Hugh was awake, his hair messy and his eyes tired.

"I didn't wanna wake you up," Fiddleford replied, walking over to him and placing a kiss on his lips, "You're too cute when you're asleep."

Hugh kissed back and held onto his lover's hands. "Well, don't let me sleep in from now on. I don't like waking up to your side of the bed being empty. Can't you just take today off?"

"Hugh..." sighed Fiddleford, gripping his partner's hands tighter, "We talked about this. I can't just stay home without a good reason." Upon seeing his frown, Fiddleford quickly added, "Hey, just remember that I only work until 4 today. When I get home, I'm all yours." He said his goodbyes before exiting their bedroom. Hugh watched from the window as he drove off in his pickup truck.

The hours couldn't go by fast enough. Each minute took its time to pass, as they seemed to last more than 60 seconds to Fiddleford. His shift ended when the hour hand finally reached the big 4, granting him permission to hop into his truck and return home after a day's work.

If only the speed limit didn't prevent him from seeing his family sooner. Hugh and the kids were all he could think about during the drive home. He could picture it now: the kids running up to him and hugging his legs, Hugh cooking dinner with that cute apron hugging his plush hips, putting the kids to bed before rushing upstairs to let his wonderful lover ravage his insides with his fingers...goodness, he needed to focus on the road.

After a 15 minute drive, Fiddleford turned into the driveway and parked right outside the garage door, turning off the engine and exiting the vehicle. He trudged up the sidewalk leading to the front door and made his way to the porch, opening the door and sighing in relief. He could hear everyone in the kitchen; the kids laughing and Hugh turning on the kitchen faucet. He walked through the doorway and into the kitchen, and the divine aroma of fresh, homemade lasagna hit him as he entered. "Howdy, everyone!" he greeted his family with a smile and a short wave.

Jimmy and Tate looked up from their game of paper football and looked up, grins forming on their faces. 10 year old Jimmy ran up to wrap his arms around his waist while little 3 year old Tate waddled over with his arms reaching upwards. "Up, Papa! Up, up!" he cried, and Fiddleford picked up the child by his underarms to smooch his chubby cheeks.

Hugh walked to the other side of him to wrap one arm around him and kiss him. "Welcome home, babe. Hungry?" he asked, rubbing Fiddleford's chest with his other hand.

"Starving," the other man replied, giving a kiss back and placing Tate back on the floor.

"Good. Dinner's ready, and there's plenty of it. Jimmy," he began, looking down at him, "clean your mess and get your brother's high chair so I can set the table." As Jimmy got the paper footballs off the table and ran off, Hugh told Fiddleford to sit and relax so he could get things ready.

Soon, everyone was sat at the table with their supper. They talked about their day, laughing and joking with one another. They finished, and Fiddleford and Hugh cleared off the table and did the dishes together. The rest of the night was spent spending much needed time together and watching family-friendly movies until the kids were eventually put to bed with a story.

"They're so cute," Fiddleford sighed happily as he quietly shut Tate's bedroom door. He didn't get to tuck them in every night, but whenever he did, it was always a treat. "Children truly are a blessing from the Lord."

Hugh let out a breath and nodded in agreement, hugging his lover's waist and resting his head on his manly shoulders. He closed his eyes and placed lazy kisses all over Fiddleford's neck. "Let's hurry off to the bedroom. I have a surprise for you..." he whispered in his ear. His request was granted as he was swept off of his feet and carried down the hall bridal-style.

Fiddleford pushed Hugh down onto the bed and kissed him, gripping onto his shirt collar and moaning in anticipation. "What could my surprise be, I wonder? Is it in here...?" he asked innocently as he cupped his dick with one hand and pulled down his zipper with the other. Hugh's pants were off so that his underwear was the only thing keeping Fiddleford's mouth off of his hot rod.

Hugh did the honor of slipping his undies off of his ass for Fiddleford, and he laid down on the bed so he could get a good look. He spread his legs and revealed his gaping entrance to the man. "Reach inside and claim your prize..."

Fiddleford twiddled his fingers before slowly sliding his entire hand into his ass. It wasn't near as tight as it used to be, so fitting his hand inside was easy and felt like putting on a Kermit puppet. He felt around for any physical object that could be hidden within Hugh Neutron's anus for a few seconds until his curious fingers stumbled across something. It was too short and thin to be a dildo, so that was out of the question. It felt more like a screwdriver, which wouldn't be the first time he's pulled a similar utensil out of his lover's asshole.

He gave up on trying to guess the identity of the object and just pulled it out to take a look. He licked it clean, slurping up the various fluids in order to observe the object clearly. It was...a pregnancy test? "It's positive..." Fiddleford concluded, wide-eyed as he glared at the small device, "Hugh...a-are you...?"

"Pregnant!" he whispered excitedly, his wide grin forming wrinkles around his eyes. He was sitting up now and looking at Fiddeford with stars in his eyes. "I just found out a while after you left...!"

Fiddleford was certainly surprised as he definitely didn't expect this. They weren't planning on having another baby, and he would've appreciated it if Hugh had asked him how he'd feel about having one before becoming pregnant...but he wasn't compaining. A new baby did sound exciting. His shocked expression suddenly changed to one of immense joy.

They celebrated by performing intense sex until sunrise.


End file.
